The Skin Phenotyping Core of the Skin Disease Research Center provides a wide array of histological,[unreadable] immunohistochemical, and molecular-based tools to characterize gross and microscopic morphology,[unreadable] functional features and gene expression in skin of mutant and genetically engineered laboratory animals.[unreadable] Special technical expertise within this core includes extensive knowledge of skin and hair follicle morphology[unreadable] essential for understanding the genotype/phenotype correlations; state of the art methods for gene[unreadable] expression studies at both mRNA and protein level specifically designed for mouse and human skin; and[unreadable] possession of a battery of original experimental approaches to the study of skin physiology in vivo. The Core[unreadable] will assist Center investigators as well as other researchers at Columbia in evaluating the significance of a[unreadable] phenotypic manifestation or unanticipated skin effects of a genetic mutation, drug, or other experimental[unreadable] manipulation; to understand the possible functions of genes and molecular pathways implicated in skin/hair[unreadable] phenotype development and to analyze skin expression patterns of genes of investigator's interest at the[unreadable] mRNA and protein level using immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization. In addition, the Core will[unreadable] provide investigators with proof reading of and suggestions for Materials & Methods sections for publications[unreadable] and applications for extramural research funding utilizing skin phenotype analysis. The Skin Phenotyping[unreadable] Core also serves as a center of communication between investigators providing the ground for exchange of[unreadable] samples, antibodies, techniques and ideas. The Core brings investigators working in similar projects and[unreadable] techniques together thus reducing the costs and increasing efficiency of research.